


Next Contestant

by NicholeRivera19



Series: Holy Fucking Hell [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A moment of tenderness?, Anal Sex, Different but much needed, Fist Fights, Gentle Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Rough Sex, Roughness, Shameless Smut, Some Bruising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I'm fat then you're obese. I look great, asshole", he replied. He felt a pillow hit his shoulder blade and he turned around to lock eyes with the former Angel whom had a snarl etched into his features, it sent a thrill through Dean's veins. Castiel stalked towards him before shoving Dean up against the wooden dresser, his mouth savagely attacking Dean's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Contestant

"Dean, I do not want to train today", Castiel groaned as Dean prodded him in the ribs. Dean smirked, his green eyes alight with mischeif, that is until Castiel looked at him; his eyes turned black, the smirk turning more feral. He slowly slid under the covers and Castiel closed his eyes before they shot open in surprise as he felt a sharp nip to the soft skin of his thigh. He lifted the sheet up and held back a moan, Dean's wet heat surrounding the tip of his cock before he pulled away; Castiel whimpered at the loss. His eyes were back to that candy apple green again.

"Maybe I could... _change_ your mind then, hm?" He said devilishly, showing his teeth in a barely there snarl; his hand stroked Castiel's half hard cock, twisting lightly as he got to the tip. Cas lifted his hips up with a loud groan, his hands finding Dean's hair while his hot, wet mouth enveloped his leaking cock with a moan. He pulled tightly on Dean's hair as Dean slid his tongue on the underside of Cas' cock, grazing the vein there with his bottom teeth; a shudder ran through Cas so violently that Dean paused in his actions. "Dean", a deep grumble sounded from Cas' chest as Dean locked eyes with the Angel turned Animal. His eyes had that familiar psychotic look that sent a tremor through Dean. Castiel's smile widened until it looked as if it was from ear to ear. I'm going to get it, this time Dean thought as he sheathed Castiel's cock back into his mouth, sucking as if he were trying to pull Castiel's brains from his tip. He bucked up against tongue, feeling it flatten against him as he tried to push his cock further into Dean's mouth.

Dean grunted and swirled his tongue around every inch, reaching under to cup and squeeze his balls; Castiel gripped Dean by the hair tightly, thrusting his hips into his mouth as he dug his heels into the bed. Loosening his mouth, Dean let Cas fuck his mouth until he felt Cas swell before spurt after warm spurt of his release slid down his throat. He groaned, swallowing around his softening cock, earning a deep groan from Castiel; he pulled off of Cas and cleaned him up, pressing an almost gentle kiss to the head. He felt Cas twitch under him as he sat up, his own cock leaking precome; Castiel's gaze was nothing if not heady while he looked at Dean before shoving him onto his back with a solid shove against his chest. Dean was breathing deeply as his eyes slowly flicked to black, the black ooze that turned him on was now dripping from Castiel's eyes and the corners of his mouth, falling onto Dean and sticking to his sweat dampened skin. He was able to take a deep breath before Castiel lined Dean's cock with him, maintaining eye contact all the while. Cas just sat there, watching as Dean squirmed under him, but not wanting to seem impatient. He took a deep breath before he made to slide onto Dean as Dean grabbed his hips to force him with a loud grunt. Cas was still open from the night before, so he wasn't too worried about hurting Castiel; ever since becoming a demon, Castiel was the only thing that he could worry about, although it was a rare occasion.

Cas dug his nails into Dean's shoulder as he rode him, letting out grunts as his head fell back while Dean helped him keep the rhythm of his hips, arching a certain way to drag along Castiel's prostate. He squirmed in Dean's firm hands before he felt Dean spill himself with an inhuman growl, pumping his hips to draw out his orgasm. He grabbed Castiel's cock and stroked it until he was rock hard again; he pumped his hand faster until his whole body trembled before he came a second time, panting, with soft wheezes. Because of the powers in their bodies it was much faster to get an erection; Castiel had collapsed onto his chest. As they lay there fighting to regain their breaths, Dean feels a wave of contentment wash over him; in an odd enough occurrence he slid his calloused palms down Castiel's arms and to his hands, lacing their fingers together. Cas lifted his head and looked at Dean, those baby blues had lost the crazy look; he was Dean's Castiel again.

"Fine...You've changed my mind. Let me get changed and we can train. You're getting fat", he mentioned as he rolled off Dean to stand, walking to his dresser. Dean puffed out his chest indignantly, rolling his eyes while he stood up to pull some sweats on.

"If I'm fat then you're obese. I look great, asshole", he replied. He felt a pillow hit his shoulder blade and he turned around to lock eyes with the former Angel whom had a snarl etched into his features, it sent a thrill through Dean's veins. Castiel stalked towards him before shoving Dean up against the wooden dresser, his mouth savagely attacking Dean's. Dean groaned, succumbing to the kiss as he knotted his hands in Castiel's hair to pull him closer. Their teeth made soft click sounds every so often as they punished each others' mouth forcefully. When they finally broke apart, their breathing was laboured and they glared at each other. Castiel walked off back to his dresser and changed into an old Aerosmith shirt from Dean and sweats, pulling his running shoes on. It was odd to Castiel that Dean took such great care, for lack of a better word, of Cas. He bought him anything he needed or wanted, Castiel never asked how he got the money, he had just assumed it was from the numerous amounts of fake credit cards; it was odd enough. They weren't exactly dating, more like fuck buddies. But for some reason, even with the demon inside of the Dean, he had some of himself saved so far deep down that only Cas seemed able to reach. Castiel for the most part, always oozed the erotic, black goo; he just assumed that his vessel's body couldn't handle it, but Castiel didn't want to give Dean up either. There was something buried deep within Cas that would snap and all hell, pun intended, would break loose if he were to lose or have to give Dean up. As they headed out to the barn, Cas was cracking his fingers and wrists, making sure they were limber. Him and Dean walked inside, walking over to the mats; they stretched out their muscles to ensure that they didn't hurt themselves.

"You ready, Cas?" Dean grunted at him from across the other mat. Castiel bared his teeth at him, feeling the black ooze slip into his mouth and spreading across his lips. Dean licked his own, biting down on his bottom lip as what looked like tree branches spread up his neck, as if it were etched onto his skin. Dean brought his hands up as did Castiel, both quick to lunge for each other and Dean brought thrust the palm of his hand against Castiel's chin; Castiel wrapped his leg around Dean's knee, knocking them both over. Dean let out a low growl as he tried to pin Castiel down; he felt a blow to his cheek, it was none too light. His hand flashed out, punching Cas soundly in the throat. Cas made a loud choking sound as he recoiled away from Dean, coughing loudly, almost to the point of retching. Dean sat up and pounced on him, grabbing him around the neck and toppling them over, his legs on both sides of Cas on the mat. His eyes were their normal green, a strange looked crossed his face and Castiel realised it was concern. Castiel's eyes widened when Dean pressed a soft kiss to his throat, his tongue soothing over the angry red mark.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you that hard", he murmured as he pressed softer kisses along Castiel's jaw and temple. Castiel was surprised at the tenderness Dean was showing, his eyes widening further more.

"I-It's okay, Dean", he whispered. Dean shook his head and ran his hand down Cas' chest, pulling his shirt off. He laved his newfound territory of flesh, admiring the way Castiel's skin would flush bright pink as he kissed and left love bites along his chest. Dean moaned softly as he licked Castiel's nipple with an almost tender motion, grazing his teeth over it lightly. Castiel gasped, his hands reaching into Dean's hair lightly and he tugged, earning another moan from Dean as he gave his other nipple his complete attention. Dean ghosted his fingertips along his rib cage, looking at the light yellowing of faded bruises from all the roughness they usually have, he trailed his tongue down his soft happy trail, sucking a soft hickey onto his skin. Castiel moaned softly, lifting his hips up as Dean tugged the sweat pants down with his teeth; he was almost hit in the face by Cas' erection as he blew a hot breath over him. Cas shuddered under Dean's hands, his hands flattening themselves by his sides as Dean took him into his mouth.

"Dean", Cas practically whimpered. Dean slid down Castiel's cock until he reached the back of his throat and then some, making a swallowing motion which earned a deep groan from Cas' pink lips. He bobbed his head up and down his shaft, pulling away to lightly tongue at the slit of his cock which caused Castiel to buck his hips. He scrabbled for purchase on the mat as Dean took him all the way down his mouth, letting his teeth graze the sides of his cock. With a noise Dean could only describe as obscene, Castiel came; his hips bucked wildly as Dean fought to keep his mouth over him, swallowing down as much as he could, but some still dripped down his lips. Castiel was all over Dean in the next moment, pushing him onto his back while he kissed him, deeply and passionately. Dean was overwhelmed by the feelings running through his veins, a part of him ecstatic that Cas felt the same way. He held Castiel's hips in his hands, returning the kiss opening his mouth as he felt Castiel's warm, wet tongue pressing against his lips. Their tongues moved against each others sensually, soft moans being swallowed by one another.

He pulled away from the kiss to just admire and watch Dean, almost greedily. Castiel's hand ran down passed Dean's hip, going under the elastic band and grabbed his solid, hard length. He pumped Dean's cock in his hand a few times, rubbing the precome from the slit along the head. The groan that came from Dean and the way his eyes closed; Castiel ingrained it into his mind as he stroked Dean faster with a bit of a twist near the end. Dean's hips bucked into Castiel's hand as pants and groans left his lips, starting to feel out of breath. Dean began to see white spots behind his eyes, his breaths coming in short gasps as he came on Castiel's hand; Cas stroked him through his orgasm as Dean's stomach muscles kept spasming.

"Cas", Dean sounded wrecked. Castiel's blue eyes sought Dean's emerald ones and they had a tender look just under the surface. Dean leaned up on his elbows to press a gentle, loving kiss against Cas' lips; it sent sparks through Cas as he kissed back, it being just as gentle.

"Cas, I need you. I love you", Dean whispered. Castiel's eyes widened before he pressed his forehead to Dean's.

"I love you too", he replied.

"This whole time?" Dean asked, sounding surprised.

Castiel cocked his head to the side, licking his lips.

"Always", he answered.

Cas let go of Dean before he crawled over to his clothes and got dressed, trying to fix his hair.

"You look fine", Dean said as he adjusted himself in his boxers. While they walked to the house, Dean noticed he didn't feel particularly evil. He looked at Cas and his sex hair was fluffed up even more, his eyes bright and blue. Dean bit his lip in thought, noticing that the black gunk was gone.

"Cas", he stated. He stopped and turned to look at him, his green eyes worriedly looking over his chiseled face, the sharp cheekbones and his stubbly beard.

"Yes, Dean?" He answered, tilting his head. Dean held out his hand, a confused look on his face while blue eyes worriedly looking over his chiseled face, the strong jaw and the dusting of freckles. Castiel's eyes widened, his body not picking up on anything threatening exuding from Dean.

"It's over, Cas", he whispered. Castiel felt along his stomach and chest, not daring to believe Dean.

"B-but how?" He asked. Dean shrugged when he saw a car he recognized parked out front.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled out as the 6'4 man stepped out of the car. He turned to run off towards his brother when suddenly he was splashed in the face with water. Spluttering, he wiped his face off as Castiel stopped beside him. Before he could explain, Sam had brandished a silver knife and had some type of cleaning chemical in his hand; he cut Castiel's palm and put the chemical on it, issuing a scream from Cas. Dean grabbed Castiel by the wrist and half dragged, half carried him to the kitchen, turning the water on in the sink. He forced Castiel's hand under the water, being sure to get it all washed away. Sam stood in the doorway, his mouth agape with horror.

"I-I'm so sorry! Dean you're a demon, how come the water doesn't affect you?" He questioned. Dean, not paying attention to Sam, was currently patting Castiel's cheek and murmuring soft words to make sure he was alright; he finally turned his absinthe colored eyes to Sam.

"I don't think I'm a demon anymore, Sammy", he answered and then pointed at Cas, all traces of the Leviathans gone.

"I don't think he has the Leviathan's locked inside him anymore", he announced. Sam's brow furrowed and he walked outside to make a quick call to Bobby. Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and lead him upstairs, smirking a bit. As Dean followed him into the room closing the door behind him, Castiel shoved him up against the wood of the door, blinking slowly as if seeing Dean for the firest time. Immediately Dean shoved Castiel backwards until he stumbled onto the bed, pullinng his own shirt off; following suit, Dean pulled off his clothes and slapped Cas' hand away when he tried to pulls his own sweats off.

"Allow me", he said. He slid them off of Castiel, pinching his thigh lightly. Dean stood on the side of the bed next to Cas, before handing him a small tube of lube. Castiel obediently put some on his index finger and middle finger, rolling onto his stomach. He crawled up to the edge on the side of the bed, making sure Dean had the perfect view as he easily slid two fingers inside himself; he moaned at the feeling, crooking his fingers in just the right way to brush his prostate. Dean groaned, stroking himself lazily as he watched Cas fuck himself on his fingers. Dean tilted his head back as he moaned, pumping himself faster until he heard a low, sound-it was a mix of a hiss and a snarl; he looked at Cas, watching as his fingers moved faster and faster. Dean couldn't take it anymore, especially when Castiel was making those delicious mewling sounds. He crawled across the bed, hovering over Cas' back, his cock heavy and dripping with precome.

Dean removed Castiel's fingers and he whined at the loss as Dean pushed him down into the mattress, lining himself up. His hands slid up Castiel's arms until he could lace their fingers together as Dean thrust into him, pausing for a brief moment to let Castiel get use to him. He peppered kisses along the back of Cas' neck, nipping at the junction where the neck meets the shoulder which earned him an animalistic growl. Dean started a soft, lazy roll of his hips feeling the tight heat of Castiel as he dragged his cock along that sensitive bundle of nerves.

He started to brutally thrust in and out of Cas as whimpers and moans burst from Castiel's pink lips while his fingers grasped the edge of the bed. Dean let out the occasional grunt as he sat back on his knees, wrapping his arms around Castiel's waist to bring him up with him. He continued the fast paced thrusting while pumping Cas' very erect, very smooth cock. Castiel was a squirming mess, digging his nails into Dean's thighs with every thrust; he was soaring to a newer height and Castiel knew he was done for as soon as Dean's teeth grazed over his earlobe. He came with a screech while his nails left angry, crescent shaped marks on Dean's thighs.

Dean pulled Castiel off and laid him on his back, he wanted to see the look on Castiel's face this time when he came inside him. He slid back into him in one easy motion, Cas casually draped one leg over his hip, drawing him further in. As he hit his prostate on every thrust, Dean could see the pure pleasure in the clenched jaw and the way his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Cas shuddered at the pleasure coursing through his veins like a white-hot fire when Dean threw his head back.

"Cas!" He shouted before he came into Cas with just a few more pumps of his hips. He forced himself to look at Cas while Cas' walls milked him for all he was worth, his hips moving just barely; he saw the raw, unabashed euphoria on Castiel's face and it was worth it. They jumped, hearing a knock on the door. Dean growled and reluctantly pulled out of Cas, drawing the comforter around the both of them; He laid back and held Castiel to him, whispering soft words to him and tried to get his body to calm down. Castiel burrowed into Dean, yawning sleepily.

"Come in", Dean said, his voice hoarse. Sam walked in, unphased by the state of his brother and the former Angel.

"Apparently the grace that was buried deep down. And when I say deep down, I mean deep deep deep"-"Get on with it, Sammy", Dean griped. Sam's face relaxed into one of his infamous bitchface expressions.

"Your...'love' for each other is what made the Demon leave and what killed the Leviathans", he said crossly, peeved at his older brother. Dean snorted and then looked down at Cas who was starting to fall asleep.

"...Thanks Sammy", he grumbled with a yawn. He turned to look at his younger brother and for some odd reason, Sam's face wasn't a look of disgust but of happiness.

"Anytime, Dean. Just...Be sure to keep him. Anyone who can stick around during our crazy lives is worth it", he replied. Dean nodded, his eyes crossing sleepily. Sam laughed and walked over to touch his older brother on the shoulder before walking out. Dean felt something drip from his face but he wiped it away, not caring at the moment if it smeared.

"Sam's a good person", a soft voice mumbled. Dean looked down at Castiel and nearly flinched when he noticed his eyes were pitch black.


End file.
